The Doctor's School
by Ouence-Spirit Kone-Baka
Summary: Trying to save worlds through time and space isn't going to be easy with a bunch of HighSchoolers and The Master as your companions isn't the most brightest idea the Doctor had in a while. But they were useful; all with different uniques. The TARDIS needs to make more rooms. . .


**Title:** _The Doctor's School_

**Summary:**Trying to save worlds through time and space isn't going to be easy with a bunch of HighSchoolers and The Master as your companions isn't the most brightest idea the Doctor had in a while. But they were useful: one with good memory to help, two that can cause distractions, five that can read anything quickly and understand, one that can flirt with any gender, four that can make friends with anyone/thing, one that can bits of the future in his dreams, two that can use any tool, and three that can tell who's lying. The TARDIS needs to make more rooms. . .

**Author:** Spirit Kone

**Beta:** Baka - kun

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Doctor Who_ nor any of its monsters aliens, characters and the TARDIS. The Sci-Fi British show belongs to BBC, BBC One, BBC America (and a bunch of other countries). What I do own is the story line(s), some characters (the 'OC's' are based off real people I know and love), and . . . stuff I can't remember right now. . .

**AN****:** _**I haven't written a story on here for a while pAq I'm such a bad author. . . Now, first Doctor Who fic! Well, not entirely. . . I have another on my phone of the Master traveling with the Doc and their twins . . . (Master is a girl in this one 3). But that one isn't sadly done! So enjoy, characters not owned by me may be OOC but hopefully not later one (I've been busy watching Doctor Who 7**__**th**__** season and Torchwood. I may re-watch the Doctor and Master episodes again if needed). Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was the day that changed all our lives, even for the one that never believe in him.

It started with a sub for our Math class. Why was he there? We didn't know at first, but as the week grew long we finally knew at the end of it.

We entered or class like any other day, we all sat down together since our seats were already like that. We chatted about stuff, usually arguing with Kevin that Doctor Who can be real and to face the facts, he just said the same about how you can travel to the future but never the past so it was impossible and we would never change his mind.

I was curiously wondering where was our teacher, since he was here by the bell since the first day of our freshman year.

Just then the doors abruptly open with a male younger than our real teacher stubbing threw the crowd of students that were standing by the heater to be by the warmth.

My mouth literally dropped when I saw what he was wearing and at the sight of his face. At first I thought it was my Choir teacher since he almost looked like his twin, but the suit and trench coat could never fool me, a big fan of The Doctor.

I punched my sister's knee, which lucky was sitting beside me, and pointed to our sub. Her mouth dropped, the first then she whispered was, "Is that Mr. Burzlaff?"

I shook my head, "He never wears a trench coat."

We just sat there, staring at him, questions ran across our mind. Why was he here? Who was the alien? And does he know that the Doctor Who fans in the class is staring at him?

By now Jess and Kevin notice our silence and staring contest at the sub who was in the front of the class and was now writing "Mr. Smith" on the board.

"Why are you staring at him like that?" Kevin asked.

"He looks too much like the 10th Doctor." My sister muttered.

Kevin groaned in annoyance, he hated the show and now since our sub 'looked' like him he was gonna have to handle the fangirlish talk that was going to happen any second.

I raised my hand.

"Uh, yes? Ms. Sanchez?" Mr. Smith/Doctor looked at the roll seat sheet before saying my last name.

"Is your first name John?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"N-no reason!" I stuttered before my face starting turning hot.

Kevin groaned more.

The class continued normally. For the first time in this semester I listened to the teacher explain about our homework, and actually did it. Of course I didn't have a clue what we were doing because I was trying not to be caught staring at his rear.

My sister was strangely quiet, just as me. Jess and Kevin were starting to wonder why we're acting too strange even for reality's sake.

But Jess never watched Doctor Who because she was busy and Kevin didn't even like it one bit for his satisfaction. We just looked down. When something caught my eye I turned to my right to see my sister taking her phone out and putting it on camera mode. I knew why she was quiet now, she didn't want to be seen and get her phone taken.

I chuckled, and then looked down at my paper, time to time my gaze went to his bottom.

I really wished my other friends were here to see this, a guy who looks like David Tennant exactly, wears the trench coat, glasses, has the accent, and is named John Smith. My bisexual friend would so rape him right away.

"Okay, we have five minutes left, so please, stay quiet as I play with this ball." Everyone looked at him confused as he examined a hand sized metal ball in his grasp.

Most shrugged off what he said and started to talk to their friends. I looked towards my sister.

"Do you think-?!"

"Can't be, it's a Sci-Fi show!"

"Exactly now shut up about it!" Kevin frowned at us.

We pouted at him for ruining our conversation and our dreams. Jess rolled her eyes like every day. We both sighed as the bell rang and we parted ways.

After Choir, and talk about how my math sub looks so much like the 10th Doctor and even have everything else he has. I went to English and then Lunch. The day went by quickly, even for a school day.

The next day my 8-hour course of the school day started with a freezing morning as usual for fall in my town. The grass was covered with thin ice, the air was cold and you can see your breath, some students pretend to be smoking, and since me and my sister came to school early for once we decided to go to the library because I wanted some new Naruto books, maybe even get a Greek myth book or two, and my sister wanted to reread the Percy Jackson series again.

When we got there, there was no student even getting close to the building which was odd, even the library was pack in the mornings and afternoons. We opened the door and placed our books in the 'Return Box' and went to the one shelf where the mangas and PJO series was at. I had a strange feeling that the place was deserted for a reason, a good one at that, and that someone was staring straight into our backs. I turned, and surprise surprise, no one as usual. I sighed then grabbed manga number 27 off the shelf and went to the Mythology section to at least get one Greek/Roman book.

I heard a hiss, but when I turned there was no one. I shivered then quickly grabbed one of the books and ran-walk towards the check-out/in counter.

The librarian wasn't there. . . Was he there in the beginning?

"Checking something out?" A voice behind me asked.

Me and my sister yelped, the spun around.

Mr. Smith was right there.

"Oh! Doc-er Mr. Smith! You scared us!" My sister chuckled.

"Sorry. Still, need to check-out?" He smiled.

Something wasn't right about that smiled and I can't place my finger on it. . .

He walked behind the counter, and signed-in the computer.

"Are subs even allowed to use that?" I asked.

"Yes." He said responded quickly.

"Okay. . ." I still tried to figure out what was going on.

The library door opened, and by reaction of the body, my sister's and I heads turned. Our jaws dropped.

John Simm (well, 'The Blonde Master', he was in the clothing), stood there panting like he just ran across the campus to here. He gritted his teeth, "Get away from him!" He shouted.

We looked at him confused.

Mr. Smith neck twitched, "And why should they trust you?"

"Because you're fake!"

"And how can they tell?"

"Because we know the Doctor and you haven't blinked since we saw you." My sister proudly said.

Mr. Smith smiled, "Glad you know your physics, dear." Then his face melted off and we stood there horrified. Under was plastic skin like those plastic dolls we see at the mall and in clothing stores.

"Move!" Simm yelled as he took out what seems to look like his Laser Screwdriver.

I grabbed my sister's hand and ran out the door.

Outside we saw the real Mr. Smith panting just like John was before. He held a finger up as if to say _hold up, let me catch my breath_.

"I run every day but he always go faster and wastes less breath, why is that?" He seemed to be talking to himself.

"Uh, Mr. Smith? What was inside?" My sister asked, "I mean, what was pretending to be you?"

"Autons, remember the first episode of the 9th? That was it." I looked towards her frowning, like I can't believe I always remind her which enemy was which and their names.

"Oh yah."

Mr. Smith looked at us, "And how you know that? And 9th of what?" He stood up straight.

We stayed silent. Isn't he David Tennant?

Simm ran out, "Doctor, he has friends."

Mr. Smith nodded, "Take them to safety while I try to cope."

Simm looked like he wanted to protest but he did as told. He grabbed our hoods and drag us away.

"Not like that, Master!"

He sighed then let go of our hoods. "Come on, before they get out the library."

"The books won't be destroyed, will they?" I asked.

"If he doesn't-"

"Run!" Mr. Smith ran past us, leaving us confused then we heard footsteps behind us.

We glanced behind us, and then ran to catch up with our Math sub.

The Autons were right behind us.

* * *

**AN: **_**Done! Yay! I'm typing at school so forgive me Anime Club that I couldn't be there pAq sooo, yes. Master and Doctor are traveling together; this is after the EoT episodes I think? Idk, hopefully later on.**_


End file.
